Der Puppenkünstler
Er betrachtet sie. Sie sieht wunderschön aus, wie sie dasitzt. Ihre braunes, gewelltes Haar fällt über ihre Schulter über ihre Brüste. Ihre langen Beine hat er überkreuzt, sodass es so aussieht, als ob sie ganz normal vor jemandem sitzen würde. Sie ist klein, zierlich und hat ein Puppengesicht. Ja, sie ist hübsch. Hübsch, aber nicht hübsch genug. Ihr Haar ist zu lang und man sieht, dass sie lange nicht geschnitten wurden. Ihre Nägel haben den falschen Blauton und die Klamotten passen überhaupt nicht zu ihr. Er lauscht ihrem ruhigen Atem, betrachtet sie und genießt ihren Anblick. So friedlich, so unschuldig. Doch das wird sich ändern. Er lächelt, steht auf und geht um sie herum. Sanft hebt er eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht und betrachtet ihre geschlossenen Lider. Es sieht aus, als würde sie schlafen, doch das tut sie nicht. Er würde ihr niemals Schlaf gönnen, wenn er nicht seinen eigenen Spaß vorher gehabt hätte. Für seinen Geschmack ist sie auch jetzt schon viel zu lange bewusstlos. Ihn juckt es in den Fingern sein Werk zu beginnen und aus ihr eine unverbesserliche Schönheit zu machen. Sein Blick wandert durch den Raum und bleibt an dem Tisch neben ihm hängen. Sanft fährt er mit den Fingerspitzen über die Werkzeuge, die darauf liegen, und stellt sich vor, wie sich das kleine Messer, das ganz links liegt, in ihrer weichen Haut versenkt. Gerade, als er sich überlegt, wie er sie am besten wieder zu Bewusstsein bekommt, hört er ein leises Stöhnen. Sein Blick richtet sich interessiert auf die kleine Schönheit. Mit einem schnellem Blick versichert er sich, dass auch alle Fesseln gut verschnürt sind und sie keine Chance hat irgendwelchen Ärger zu machen. Ihr Augen öffnen sich flatternd und er beobachtet, wie sie langsam ihr Bewusstsein wieder erlangt. Stück für Stück betrachtet sie ihre Umgebung und gibt ab und zu ein schmerzverzerrtes Stöhnen von sich. „Na, Püppchen, aufgewacht?“, frage er mit sanfter Stimme. Ihr Kopf ruckt in seine Richtung, aber es ist ihr unmöglich ihren Kopf so weit in seine Richtung zu drehen. „Wo bin?“, stottert sie und keucht verängstigt. Er lächelt und legt eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, was sie zusammenzucken lässt. „Wer bist du?“, flüstert sie ihm mit angsterfüllter Stimme zu. Er lacht leise auf. Immer die selben Fragen und immer die selben Antworten. „Wo du bist hat dich nicht zu interessieren. Und wer ich bin ebenso nicht, du kennst mich ja nicht.“ Er fährt mit seiner Hand ihren Nacken entlang, ehe er sie ganz umrundet und vor ihr stehen bleibt. Er sieht ihr in die braunen Augen. Sie sind groß, ein echter Hingucker. „Was willst du von mir“, wimmert sie. Ihre kleinen Lippen beben und ihre Angst ist fast zum greifen nahe. Er lächelt. „Ich will dich zu etwas wundervollem machen. Du wirst einzigartig sein und auffallen. Für mich auffallen.“, flüstert er. Sie keucht und windet sich unter seinem Blick. „Was hast du vor?“ Er verdreht die Augen. Ab jetzt fängt sie an zu nerven. „Du hast genug gefragt“, sagt er entschlossen und klebt ihr einen Fetzen Klebeband auf den Mund. Ihre Atmung verschnellert sich. Er geht um sie herum und nimmt eine dicke Strähne ihres Haares in die Hand. „Ich mag es nicht. Dein Haar.“, informiert er sie und zieht ihren Kopf in den Nacken. „Sieh mich an.“, fordert er und zwingt sie ihn anzusehen. „Weißt du wie gut dir blonde Haare stehen würden?“, fragt er grinsend und nimmt eine Schere in die Hand. Ihre Augen weiten sich vor Angst, als sie die Schere sieht, die sich ihrem Haar nähert. Ganz langsam trennt er ihr kostbares Haar von ihrem Kopf und zurück bleiben einzelne kurze Haare auf der Kopfhaut. „Das sieht nicht gut aus“, murmelt er zu sich selber und nimmt ein anderes Messer zur Hand. Er legt es an ihrer Kopfhaut an. Stück für Stück schabt er die verbliebenen Haare mitsamt Kopfhaut von ihrem Schädel. Er hört, wie sie versucht zu schreien, doch durch das Klebeband entkommen nur gedämpfte Laute. Er lächelt. Wie sehr hat er diese Geräusche vermisst? Diese Geräusche, die ihm eine Welle von Befriedigung schenken. Er wischt sich seine mit Blut verklebten Hände an einem Handtuch ab und geht an eine Wand, die mit den verschiedensten Perücken geschmückt ist. „Was meinst du, Sarah? Welche Perücke passt am besten zu dir?“, fragt er an die Frau gewandt. Er kann sich gerade so gut vorstellen, wie ihr kleines Gehirn versucht zu verstehen woher ich weiß wie sie heißt. „Ich recherchiere gerne.“, beantwortet er ihre unausgesprochene Frage. „Ich beobachte dich schon seit langem. Du magst Kunst, gehst jeden Sonntag ins Museum. Du hast schon drei Bücher auf den Markt gebracht. Alles drei Liebesromane. Auch so bist du eher eine Einzelgängerin. Gehst nicht auf Partys, machst aber dafür Unmengen von Sport. Stimmt das, Sarah?“ Er sieht nicht zu ihr, sondern betrachtet noch immer die Perücken. Er weiß, dass sie ihm nicht antworten kann, wie auch mit einem Klebebandfetzen auf dem Mund. Nach längerem überlegen, nimmt er schließlich zwei Perücken von der Wand. Ein mit langem, gelocktem blondem Haar und eine mit kurzem schwarzem Haar. Er geht auf Sarah zu und hält ihr die beiden Perücken vor das Gesicht. „So unterschiedlich und doch so gleich … welche gefällt dir besser?“, fragt er und nimmt reißt ihr das Klebeband vom Mund. „Fick dich!“, spuckt sie ihm ins Gesicht. „Falsche Antwort“, knurrt er und drückt ihr wieder das Klebeband auf den Mund. Er geht um sie herum und wiegt die beiden Perücken in seiner Hand, ehe er sich für die Blonde entscheidet. Er wirft die Schwarze in die Ecke und widmet sich wieder Sarahs Kopfhaut. Er streift die Perücke über ihren blutigen Kopf und greift mit einer Hand nach Nadel und Faden, die neben ihm liegen. Er sticht die Nadeln vorne an der Perücke durch um die Nadel dann durch die Haut an Sarahs Stirn zu stechen. Sarah wimmert, doch das bestärkt ihn nur. Er lässt sich nicht aus der ruhe bringen und sticht konzentriert weiter. Seine Werke müssen perfekt sein, auch dieses. Nach dem letzten Stich schneidet er den Faden ab und machte das selbe hinter Sarahs Ohren. Bei jedem Stich stöhnt sie auf. Als er fertig ist, legt er seine Sachen beiseite und geht um Sarah herum. Er mustert sie, legt ihre Haare richtig an und sieht ihr dann ins Gesicht. „Jetzt passt deine Augenfarbe nicht mehr“, stellt er fest und geht zu einem massiven Holztisch. Er öffnet eine Schublade und holt eine kleine, runde Schachtel hervor. Er öffnet sie und legt sie auf den Tisch neben Sarah. Diese lässt ihn nicht aus den Augen. Sie beobachtet jede seiner Bewegungen und schätzt ab, was er als nächstes tun könnte. Seine Hand greift zu einem kleinem Gerät, welches etwa so groß ist,wie sein Mittelfinger. Es sieht sieht aus wie eine kleine Klammer. Er befestigt die Klammer an Sarahs Augenlidern und öffnet somit ihr Auge. „Halt still“, warnt er. Er nimmt eine grüne Kontaktlinse aus der Schachtel und setzt sie ihr in das Auge ein. Dabei hält er vorsichtshalber ihren Kopf fest. Das selbe tut er mit dem anderem Auge. „Solltest du versuchen die Kontaktlinsen loszuwerden, wirst du es bereuen, Püppchen, glaub mir.“, warnt er und entfernt die Zange wieder. Sarah blinzelt und schüttelt den Kopf. Ihre Augen scheinen zu brennen, doch das war ihm völlig egal. Er entfernt sich von ihr und geht an seinen Werkzeugen entlang. Nun will er sich an ihre Nägel machen. Er nimmt sich seine Zange und geht auf Sarah zu. Grob nimmt er ihre Hand und betrachtet ihre Nägel. Sie hat sie etwas länger wachsen lassen und blau lackiert. Doch für seinen Geschmack waren ihre Nägel zu kurz, zu kindlich. Er setzt die Zange an ihrem Daumen an und zieht. Sarah schreit wieder gegen ihr Klebeband und versucht sich aus den Fängen der Zange zu befreien, doch nichts hilft. Ihre Handgelenke sind ebenso wie ihre Knöchel am Stuhl zusammengebunden. Ihr Oberkörper ist ebenfalls am Stuhl fixiert und ihre Hände hat er fest im Griff. Der Nagel löst sich langsam von ihrer Haut und das Blut sammelt sich schon langsam an den Rändern. Bei jedem Zentimeter, den sich der Nägel bewegt, macht er ein schmatzendes Geräusch. Es ist, als würde man den Nagel von der Haut abziehen, wie ein festgeklebtes Stück Pappe. Mit einem Schmatzen löst sich der Daumennagel und Blut tropft vom Daumen. Sarah gibt unverständliche Laute von sich und ab und zu glaubt er, Fluche ausmachen zu können. Nun widmet er sich dem Zeigefinger. Auch dieser gibt ein schmatzendes Geräusch von sich, genauso wie der Mittelfinger, Ringfinger und kleine Finger. Er wiederholt die Prozedur an der anderen Hand und betrachtet danach ihre blutenden und zitternden Hände. Sarah wimmert und kneift ihre Augen fest zusammen. Er greift nach einer weiteren Schachtel in der Schublade und legt sie neben Sarah. „Sieh mal, wie schön deine neuen Nägel sind.“ Er nimmt einen künstlichen Nagel aus der Schachtel. Er war lang, leicht rosa Farben und an der Spitze ringeln sich schwarze Blumen. Sarah weigert sich die Nägel anzusehen und kassiert dafür einen festen Schlag ins Gesicht. „Ich habe gesagt, Sieh mal! Das bedeutet du sollst hinsehen, Puppe!“ Er hält ihr den Nagel unter die Nase. Sarah betrachtet das kleine Ding und wimmert abermals. Sein lächeln breitet sich wieder auf seinen Lippen aus. Ihre Verzweiflung ist ihr in die Augen geschrieben. Und das ist seiner Meinung nach der schönste Blick einer Frau, den es nur gibt. Er steht geht zu einer Steckdose neben der Tür und steckt eine Heißklebpistole ein. „Das dauert jetzt ein wenig, bis die heiß geworden ist“, informiert er Sarah und geht wieder auf sie zu. Er kniet sich vor sie und betrachtet ihre noch immer verschränkten Beine. Es war kompliziert sie trotzdem an den Knöcheln zu fesseln, aber es hat sich gelohnt. Er ergreift ihren einen Knöchel und zieht ihr die Turnschuhe und die Socken aus. „Schuhgröße 40, richtig, Puppe? Das sind große Füße für ein zierliches Mädchen … Größe 36 oder 37 würde besser passen.“ Er steht auf und sucht sich ein weiteres Werkzeug, dass er jetzt verwenden wird. Eine große Schere, die ein wenig einer Heckenschere ähnelt wäre perfekt. Er nimmt sie sich und geht auf Sarah wieder zu. „Rucke di gu, rucke di gu, Blut ist im Schuh. Der Schuh ist zu klein, die rechte Braut sitzt noch daheim“, singt er in einer unangenehmen hohen Stimme und näher sich mit der Schere Sarahs Zehen. „Aschenputtel war als Kind mein Lieblingsmärchen. Vor allem habe ich die Stelle geliebt, als die böse Stiefmutter ihren Töchtern die Zehen abgeschnitten hat.“ Noch bevor er den Satz beendet hat, hat er ihren großen Zeh durchtrennt. Sarah wirft den Kopf in den Nacken und brüllt gegen das Klebeband. Blut spritzt auf den Boden und färbt die weißen Fließen in ein dunkles Rot. Er nähert sich den anderen Zehen und schneidet auch diese ab. Bei jedem Zeh, den er abschneidet wird Sarah leiser, ehe ihre Stimme ganz versagt. Tränen laufen ihr über das Gesicht. Er verdreht die Augen. Er hasst Tränen. Die machen die Augen immer so rot und aufgequollen. Er umwickelt jeden einzelnen Zeh mit einem roten Stofftuch und steht dann wieder auf. Er geht zur Tür, öffnet sie und nimmt einen Haufen Kleidung, die er hinter der Tür versteckt hat. Er schließt die Tür wieder und kontrolliert die Heißklebepistole. „Heiß genug“, sagt er zufrieden und geht zusammen mit der Pistole zu Sarah. Er nimmt ihrem Fuß, löst die blutroten Stofffetzen und drückt die heiße Flüssigkeit gnadenlos auf ihre Ferse und den Rest ihres Fußes. Sarah gibt nur noch leise Geräusche von sich und kneift die Augen zusammen. Sie hat keine Kraft mehr, doch das stört ihn nicht. Er klebt einen roten Lackschuh an ihren Füße und drückt ihn fest dran, bis er sicher ist, dass er hält. Dann drückt er die nächste Ladung Kleber auf ihren anderen Fuß und befestigt auch dort den Schuh. Nun atmet Sarah nur noch unregelmäßig und keucht gegen das Klebeband. Es klingt, als würde sie kaum Luft bekommen, aber das täuscht. Er widmet sich ihren Fingern und drückt auch dort den Kleber auf um ihr die Nägel aufzudrücken. Als er damit fertig ist, nimmt er ihren Kopf in die Hand und betrachtet sie genau. Ihre Augen sind trüb und kaum noch bei sinnen. Er schlägt ihr einmal hart gegen die Schläfen. Nicht so hart, dass sie bewusstlos wird, aber so hart, dass sie wach wird. „Nicht einschlafen, Puppe. Jetzt fängt der Spaß doch erst an.“, sagt er grinsend. Er reißt ihr die Kleider vom Leib und betrachtet sie. Sie hat kleine Brüste, aber sonst ist sie sehr sportlich. Er nimmt sich das Kleid, welches er vorhin mit rein genommen hatte und legt es ihr an um zu sehen, wie es ihr steht. Es war rot und elegant. Perfekt für sie. Zufrieden legt er es beiseite und schnappt sich ein Skalpell. Er setzt es an ihrer linken Hüfte an und zieht es bis rauf zu ihren Achseln. Sarah gibt nur noch gequälte Laute von sich und macht keine Anstalten sich zu wehren. Er hat ihre Kraft bis an die Grenzen gebracht. Sein Ziel ist erreicht. Er wiederholt den Vorgang an der anderen Seite, ehe er auch das Kleid an dein Seiten zerschneidet. Er legt die vordere Hälfte auf sie und näht sie zusammen, wie als würde etwas zusammengehören. Als wäre ihr vorderer Körper und das Kleid eins. Eine Einheit. Als wäre sie … eine Puppe. Auch ihre Rückenhälfte näht er mit der Rückseite des Kleides Zusammen. Er muss aufpassen, dass er nicht die notwendige Haut zerreißt, die ihre Innereien in ihrem Körper halten. Er ist sich sicher, dass Sarah nun fast nichts mehr spürt, an der Schwelle des Todes schwebt. Sie hat Blut verloren und Kraft, sowie Lebenswillen. Er sieht ihr ins Gesicht. „Schon vorbei, Puppe? Wie schade … dann habe ich dir ja ganz umsonst Kontaktlinsen gekauft. Wenn du jetzt stirbst, sehe ich das Leuchten in deinen Augen ja gar nicht. Zu schade.“ Er grinst und nimmt sich wieder Nadel und Faden. Er nimmt ihr Augenlid hoch und sticht durch es hindurch. Er vernäht das Augenlid nach Oben und tut das gleiche mit dem unterem Lid um es nach unten zu nähen. Er nimmt das Skalpell wieder und platziert es vor ihrem Auge, ehe er mit voller Wucht das Skalpell in ihr Auge rammt. Sarah reißt ihrem Mund soweit es hinter dem Klebeband geht auf, doch kein einziger Ton kommt aus ihrer Kehle. Er bewegt das Skalpell, dreht es und lässt es ein schmatzendes Geräusch machen, ehe er es mitsamt Augapfel herauszieht. Blut quellt aus der Augenhöhle und verziert Sarahs Porzelanbleiches Gesicht mit vielen roten Spuren. Während er auch das zweite entfernt, schnappt Sarah nach Luft. Sie keucht und röchelt, ehe sie der Lebensmut verlässt und das Leben langsam aus ihr schwindet. Sein Lächeln wird breiter, als er sich zwei identisch aussehende Glasaugen nimmt und sie in die leeren Augenhöhlen setzt. Er tritt zurück und betrachtet sein vollendetes Werk. Er hat sie vom Stuhl losgebunden und sie zu seinem Zimmer getragen. Nun befestigt er ihre Arme und Beine an der Wand. Er tritt zurück und betrachtet sie. Das blonde Haar wellt sich über das rote Kleid. Ihre grünen Glasaugen sehen ihn leblos an. Er hat sie gesäubert und geschminkt. „Nun bist du wunderhübsch“, flüstert er und sieht sich um. Er betrachtet seine anderen Puppen, in jeder Farbe und Größe. Bald würde eine von ihnen wieder verderben und dann braucht er Nachschub. Er grinst. Sein Nächstes Opfer müsste jetzt gerade in der Kirche sein und zu ihrem nicht existierendem Gott beten. Written by EarlChrysantheme Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit